We are one,FIFA 2014 (Hetalia)
by AzureEdge7
Summary: One shots, in Brazil with your favorite Hetalia characters face off against each other. Every good match from the Beginning of the World Cup to the end.Enjoy! Currently accepting fan-requests since the world cup's over! I don't own Hetalia or Fifa.
1. Spain Vs The Netherlands

Authors Note~ Hey! This is the 1st chapter of What I call Hetalia Fifa 2014 Highlights~! This is most of the games that feature both teams that are countries in Hetalia. Each game is a one shot. I won't be including yellow/red cards unless I have to. It might be a bit OOC. (Out of character) Hope you Enjoy~!

Spain Vs. Netherlands( June 13th)

Every country has finally arrived to Brazil to celebrate the world cup! Even those who are not playing like Austria has come to see what happens!

For this game it's Spain Vs. the Netherlands. It's the 2010 cup final's all over again. Every country's here because they didn't expect to see this game this early. Spain had just come out from the locker room looking eager to play! He's wearing the traditional red and yellow jerseys. Spain seems confident that he could win. The Netherlands with his spiky pale hair comes out! He's wearing his scarf (as usual) and a blue uniform. He looked a little sad...probably because they both have to face off this early in the world cup. It's only the second day!

Spain walks up to him and said "Best of Luck to you."

Netherlands nodded. " I know I'm going to win. I've planned this strategy for months."

Spain smiled and shook his hand.

The game began. Spain got the ball and blitzed it. Spain was near the penalty area when he kicked, hoping to get a goal. Netherlands was in the middle of the goal area when he tried to catch the ball with all of his might. He went to his right as fast as he could... and missed the ball. It was a goal for Spain.1-0.

Netherlands needed to change his strategy.

He now switched to defender to forward and took the ball from Spain. He rushed to the goal line hoping Spain wouldn't catch up. It was close to the half so this would be his only chance before half time. Spain tried to catch up to him but Netherlands was close to the goal zone. He kicked ... AND SCORED!

They both shook hands at half time.

Spain said "You only got that goal because of the music."

Netherlands said " You mean the new Fifa 2014 song by Pitbull?"

Spain nodded. "It's horrible! The 2010 one (Wakka Wakka) was better!"

Netherlands said " Is that so? I hated the 2010 song. I thought I lost to you in 2010 because of that song. It was that bad."

Spain said "Guess we have different music tastes. At least it's not as bad as Austria's taste."

The Netherlands nodded. He rubbed his neck with his blue and white scarf. "I'm going to go play with my bunny." He walked away.

For the rest of the 1/2 time Netherlands kept playing with his bunny.

After half time... the Netherlands were both ready to put their A game into it.

The Netherlands got the ball first. Spain looked a bit tired. The Netherlands kicked the ball very slowly and Spain didn't see it. It was now 2-1, Netherlands.

The Netherlands easily took the ball from Spain and kicked it again. GOAL! 3-1

Then America screamed on his megaphone "Go Super Sayian on Spain! Beat his ass!" Apparently the Netherlands could hear it. Which made him smile.

And this repeated for several times until Spain gave up. He didn't want to shamed any more.

So the score was 5-1 Netherlands.

Next Chapter- Italy Vs. England.


	2. England Vs Italy

Authors Note~This is the second chapter of FIFA 2014 Hetalia Style. I won't include yellow card/red cards unless it's a must.I also included the aftermath of the match in this chapter... I'll probably include the aftermath of the match in other chapters too... But for now... Enjoy the chapter~!

England Vs. Italy (June 14th)

Italy and Romano were ready to face the "big bad UK". The 2 Italy brothers and England both entered the stadium at the same time. Italy shuddered to see England. He was ready to raise his white flag and run for his life. Romano held his shoulder and whispered to Italy "Don't get scared of that guy. We're going to win."

England walked up to Italy and Romano. "Best of luck to both of you. Although I think that I'll win. "

Italy tried to say "I surrender!" but Romano clamped his mouth.

Romano whispered."Isn't Germany cheering for you? You better show him that this is a good game. And We will win."

Italy took his brother's words to heart. He smiled. "Romano... we will win~!"

Romano laughed at England. "Suck my ***** England."

Italy and Romano ran to the locker room... to get into the spirit. Once they were out wearing their blue jerseys they were ready to kick England's ass. England feeling giddy wore his traditional white jersey ready to beat Italy and Romano. It was a toughie but he could do it with his Flying Mint Bunny.

Romano asked Italy to be a goalie for the 1st half of the game. Italy agreed. The game started.

Romano kept blocking England's moves. He was nowhere near the goal line so Italy could relax. Then in the 35th minute Romano ran for his life kicking the ball to where Flying Mint Bunny was defending. Romano kicked and scored! It was 1-0.

England shouted at his imaginary friend. "Flying Mint Bunny! You can do better than that?"

Romano said "Are you ok? There's no one there."Apparently Britain didn't hear that.

Italy kept thinking about Pasta when he saw Germany and Japan in the stands. Germany and Japan were wearing Red, Green and White. They were staring at Italy at the time. Italy waved. And England kicked. And England scored a goal.

Romano stared at Italy... about to strangle him. "Italy! Didn't you see that coming? Were tied now, thanks to you." Romano sighed.

Italy went back to looking at the stands. He saw the US wearing White and Red... so he was rooting for the UK... and France wearing RED, GREEN AND WHITE? France was rooting for us~! Italy zoned out until Romano shook him. HARD.

Romano said " Italy, you ok? Right now its half time. Take a break before you take the field."Italy nodded. Italy spent his half time making pasta in the stands that they had in the stadium. England spent his half time lecturing flying mint bunny not to let anyone score. They had a reputation and needed to show everyone. Especially Spain.

After Half Time Italy was on field while Romano was goalie. Flying Mint Bunny was now according to England on goal. Italy had his white flag ready to go. His plan was to wave surrender... until he took the ball and ran for it. England was staring at Flying Mint Bunny and Italy took the ball from England and ran. He ran like when he thought the UK army was coming. He kicked slowly. GOAL~! It was now 2-1 Italy.

England began lecturing Flying Mint Bunny about what it means to play soccer. And he spent the rest of the game doing it too. The game was over. 2-1 Italy.

Germany and Japan hugged Italy. He had won against England! The US and France laughed at England and left the stadium. They probably drank wine/alcohol or something.

Next Chapter- Germany Vs. Portugal


	3. Germany Vs Portugal

Authors Note~Chapter 3 of Fifa Hetalia style. As I stated before yellow/red cards won't be necessary. For Portugal I got the info from Hetalia fan-made characters wiki.(Check it out. It's a great site)So for the next chapter I'll probably take Ghana from the wiki. I don't own the ,Got any other games you want me to write? (please abide to the Fifa schedule... ) PM me! And please write a review! I would love to hear what you think! Enjoy the chapter~!

Germany Vs. Portugal (June 16th)

Germany was ready. He just got out of the locker room wearing his white jersey with traditional red, yellow and black stripes. Portugal was ready to wearing red, running out of the locker room. Italy and Japan were in the stands cheering for Germany. Everyone agreed that Germany was a great soccer player. The game began. Portugal kept thinking about if he beat Germany everyone would talk to him... and he would be popular than his older brother. And then out of nowhere on top of Portugal's hair... the ball flew past him and into the goal. Germany scored! 1-0

Germany kept playing with the ball when Portugal tried to take the ball from him. Germany thought to himself... Wasn't he the younger brother of Spain? He kicked again. 2-0

Was he this bad? 3-0.

It was finally half time. Germany spent his time cleaning his side of the field and thinking of how Portugal could be this bad. Portugal sighed. There was no way he was going to win this... now that it was 3-0. Portugal thought of the upcoming schedule. He would be facing the Us later... and then Ghana. There was no way he was going to advance to the next round. He sighed.

Half time was over. Germany was just waiting giving Portugal every chance he had for a goal. He missed all of them. Germany gave up and shot. It was now 4-0. He actually felt bad for Portugal and decided to wait till the game was over.

The game was finally over. Portugal started crying while Italy Germany and Japan did their Axis win thing. Germany was about to cook cake for himself but Prussia came out of nowhere and gave Germany a knuckle on the head from nowhere.

It was a good day for Germany. Prussia and Germany had some beer afterwards. Germany did bake that cake.

Next Chapter is Us vs. Ghana.


	4. Ghana Vs USA

Authors Note Chapter 4- So I had to make Ghana's personality up, which was kind of hard. As I stated before... No yellow/Red cards till it's necessary. I have a poll up... about what's your favorite story. Enjoy the chapter!

The Us walked out with his traditional white jersey. Alfred wasn't wearing his glasses for once which was very surprising for Ghana. Alfred walked up to Ghana and said " There's no way you can win Ghana! I'm the hero!"

Ghana sighed. He would just have to show him like he did years before. "I beat you last time, so I expect the score to be the same."

America said "I'm going to go to the 2nd stage, just you wait!"

Ghana sighed again. " Let's make this a good game." Alfred hesitated but shook his hand.

Right before the game America swapped a hamburger for the ball. So while Ghana was busy America could kick the ball right in the goal! And that's what happened. Ghana kicked the hamburger and saw that it wasn't the ball. And he stared at Alfred who had just made a goal. Ghana sighed. If he was going to play rough then so can I!

Ghana said "What's next America? Are you going to use a hot dog as a ball? I won't fall for it!" America laughed at his "joke".

America said "Fine. How about we give the crowd a show? We can start the game at half time. But for now practice."

Ghana sighed. There was no way of telling him that half time was ages away. He would just have to wait until then.

It was finally half time. America was chomping away on his fast food while England was giving him pointers. Ghana on the other hand relaxed. He thought of his reputation and how his country would react if they lost. His country was known to play hard. America jammed the rest of his feast in his mouth and was ready to play.

Defending and Attacking. America now had the ball and the game was almost over. He was near the goal where Ghana was. America ran back leaving the ball there. This was a perfect chance for Ghana to get the ball. But when Ghana tried to get the ball America punted that ball. It magically hit Ghana's goal. Ghana sighed. He didn't want to be shamed. He still had Germany and Portugal to play. He now had the ball and kicked the ball.

America was bragging to England who was on the sidelines on how he was the hero and didn't see Ghana's shot. He was such a small country in Africa anyway.

America played with the ball for a little while... and the game was over. It was 2-1 America.

America shouted with a megaphone that he had in his pocket "I'm the HERO~!"

Next chapter - Russia Vs. South Korea.


	5. Russia Vs South Korea

Authors Note~ I loved this chapter. Probably because while this game went on my neighbors were the fact that I live in a Russian - I won't be doing red/yellow cards until necessary. And South Korea didn't do anything because he was studying Russia with his "Mind Reading Binoculars." And the rest of the time he was clueless. Enjoy the chapter~!

Russia Vs. South Korea!

South Korea looked ready to kick Communism's ass. He had Soul (Seoul) Power on his side. And China and Japan were cheering him on. South Korea was wearing binoculars.

Russia, on the other hand didn't have his pipe ready. Apparently the FIFA rules banned weapons of all kinds and Russia's pipe is considered a weapon. He's a bit depressed. At least he wasn't facing America. His cheerleaders were Latvia, Belarus and Ukraine. Russia was wearing a maroon jersey. Russia got out of the locker room and saw Belarus. She tried to catch him saying "If you win this I'm totally going to marry you~! Just you wait!" Russia ran for the field, far away from Belarus.

South Korea apparently didn't want to talk to Russia. He thought that the aura's would talk to each other. So the game started. Each team didn't move one bit. Then their aura's collided with each other. For the first half Russia and Korea didn't move and their aura's did the work.

So, It was finally half time. Russia secretly slid to the locker room to avoid Belarus. South Korea was still standing there and was there when Russia came back after half time. They still stood there until the 80th minute when Russia tried to score the game winning goal. South Korea took the ball with his quick feet and easily scored. Russia chattered his teeth.

Russia took the ball and kicked. Hard. And scored. It was now 1-1.

Russia and South Korea didn't move till the game was over.

Next Chapter Spain Vs. Chile


	6. Spain Vs Chile

Authors Note~ I used the Hetalia Fan-Wiki for Chile. So go check it out~! As I stated before... red/yellow cards aren't going to be used till necessary. And Please Review! I would love to know how you feel about the story... and what can I do to make it better. Thank you and Enjoy the chapter!

Spain Vs. Chile (June 18th)

Spain couldn't believe it. He was facing another good team this early in the World Cup. He had to win this otherwise he wouldn't make it to the second round. He had to put everything on the line. Otherwise he was going to lose to a no-name country.

Chile walked up to Spain on the field. " I expect a good game."

Spain nodded. He was going to get a good game. But he was so wrong. Next thing Spain knew, Chile scored. And Chile scored again. in a flash it was 1/2 time. Chile ate Chipotle while Spain frustrated thought of a plan.

After 1/2 time Chile took the ball from Spain who was so close to getting a goal. And in a flash the game was over. Spain sunk to his knees and put his hands on his face. This couldn't be. This was all a dream. But then Prussia kicked him. And Spain woke up from his thoughts. He looked at the scoreboard again. He had lost his fans. They were probably heading home in disappointment now.

Prussia said to Spain "You want to get some Beer?"

Spain shook his head.

Prussia said " Since you lost...2 games... don't lose the third one. Just beat Australia."

Spain nodded. His world cup wasn't over yet!


	7. Japan Vs Greece

Authors Note~ So, I think you guys got the hang of the Yellow/Red Cards not really being necessary. And please review and vote in the poll! I would like to know what you readers think of this story! Enjoy~!

Japan Vs. Greece (June 17th)

The game was about to begin. Japan was ready and on the field but Greece was nowhere to be seen.

Greece said " Hey Japan! What's up? Hey Japan... what are you doing?!" Japan walked to Greece's locker room and dragged him out.

Japan said "We both need a win today because I lost to Cope d Ivore and you lost to Columbia. We need to be competitive. And both try our hardest on winning. So we can both go to the second stage!"

Greece put his cat ears on. " Japan, you don't want to play with cats? You can score... because I want to play with these cats. There too cute!"

Japan hesitated and said "Fine. I'll play with cats."

They played with cats instead of the match. It was 0-0.

Next Chapter~ England and Uruguay.


	8. England Vs Uruguay

Authors Note~ So this is mostly the aftermath of the game. I won't be using Red/Yellow Cards till necessary. Please Review!

England Vs. Uruguay

During the entire match his flying mint bunny was distracting Britain. He couldn't focus. Uruguay scored again. England could only score once after half time. And Uruguay scored right after Arthur did. That wanker.

Right after the refs ended extra time England started crying. After all he lost to that no name Uruguay. Not even his flying mint bunny could save him now.

England stood in disbelief. He stared at the scoreboard until everyone left not moving. Until a wanker tapped his forehead. Who could it be?

"Yo, Britain, you ok? You've been like that for a while now. Have you drank anything in the past 24 hours?"

"No you Wanker."

" Well ya did try your best so there's nothing to worry about! Just try again next time!"

England sighed. "Your country doesn't take soccer seriously... does it?"

America laughed. "Nope. We've got tons of other sports to do... so it's kind of hard to keep up sometimes. But when the world cup comes we all get together! So you wanna get a drink or what?"

England nodded. He needed something to cheer him up. And France wasn't an option. He could forget about advancing to the 2nd stage and call it quits. So maybe beer could help.


	9. France Vs Switzerland

Authors Note~I'm finally getting closer and closer up to date!

France Vs. Switzerland (June 20th)

France was ready. He had beat the Honduras last week so he was ready to beat that cheap Switzerland.

Switzerland was ready to beat that pervy France. France was too confident and too happy for the cup. Did France really think he was going to win it? Poor France. France and Switzerland were now done with their locker rooms and were ready to play.

Switzerland was so going to protect his sister Liechtenstein from this pervert.

HONHONHONHONHON 1-0 France

"You're only competing to get tourists to make money... huh?" 2-0.

And France scores again. 3-0.

It was finally half time. France played with the local Brazilian girls, while Switzerland kept thinking of ways to make money. Spain had so many more visitors than he usually had probably because he won the cup. And more tourists=More money! So he just had to win against France... that was one big step in the cup.

After half time France scored 2 goals. 5-0

It was almost time for the game to be over. France made Switzerland very angry. He said " If I win the cup I will so get Liechtenstein!" As an older brother you would defend your sister from a French... right? So, Switzerland kicked France in the face. And he somehow convinced the refs not to give him a red card. So after that dilemma Switzerland kicked. And scored! 5-1

And Switzerland scored again! 5-2

The game was over and France won. He was sooooo going to advance to the second stage.

Honhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhon Next Chapter is Germany Vs. Ghana


	10. Germany Vs Ghana

Authors Note~Review? I want to hear what you have to say!

Enjoy the Chapter~!

Germany Vs. Ghana

Ludwig wasn't looking forward to this game at all. He wasn't dreading it either. He actually forgot about the game until Ghana called him looking forward to a good game. He was too excited to beat the Us on Thursday June US beat Ghana and he would too. America could advance if he beat Portugal... and then I can win and see him in the second round! That would be my time to strike!

Right before Germany got out of the locker room Italy and Japan came in. Italy said to Germany "Doitsu~! Good luck!" Japan did this bow thing... that was really awkward. Well, Germany didn't get Japanese traditions anyway.

He headed out of the locker room ready to play. At the field he met Ghana.

"Let's play a good game Germany. Best of luck to you!"

"Best of luck to you too Ghana."

It was a really close game on both sides. For the first half they played with the hardest. Both teams didn't come close to scoring... and if it was ... it was totally off sides.

For Half time Germany put himself in the zone with advice from Prussia. Prussia is such a great coach. Ghana spent his half time thinking about the next game Versus the hero, Portugal.

After Half Time Germany took the ball. He sped to Ghana's goal line and scored. 1-0

Then Ghana took the ball and kicked it with all of his might. Germany was too slow to prevent that. 1-1.

Later Ghana said "Italy's being beat up by Romano!" Germany couldn't help but look. Ghana scored. 1-2

Germany said "If you want to play dirty then I can play that game too!"

Ludwig tricked Ghana into looking at his next opponent, Portugal the wimp. 2-2.

The game was over and Germany and Ghana kept sighing. To get to the second round they would both have to defeat their opponent. Germany would be facing America while Ghana would be facing Portugal.

Germany and Prussia had a round of beer afterwards.

Next Chapter ~ Belgium Vs. Russia(June 22nd)


	11. Belgium Vs Russia

Authors Note!~2 reviews! Thanks! This is one of my big stories now. I have a poll asking about favorite stories. If you want vote~! And Review! I want to know how you like this story and what games I should do next!(Please Abide to the FIFA 2014 Schedule. I can do non-Fifa schedule events like England Vs. Us after the World Cup's over.)Fiction is Fun- Lol. I was starting that chapter when you reviewed!The game vs. Us and Portugal is the next chapter. I'm almost done writing it though.(Going through Edits and stuff.) Enjoy the chapter~!

Belgium Vs. Russia (June 22)

Belgium was ready to beat Russia, just like her older brother the Netherlands beat Spain. Not that she didn't like Spain like her brother. Her and Spain were buddies. So,she got out of the locker room looking more fancy than usual. She really didn't look like she was going to play in Fifa. Russia ran as usual wearing his maroon jersey to the field. Belarus really wanted to marry him. When the game started Russia waited until France was done hitting on Belgium. Which meant the game really didn't start till after half time.

At half time Netherlands went up to Belgium.

"Older Brother? You're going to watch me play?"

"Who doesn't want to watch you play?"

"Lots of people. There too busy with the America Vs. Portugal game today."

"Were going to watch that too Y'know."

"Yeah. But I will beat that Russia!"

Russia chattered his teeth.

After Half time, Russia had the ball. Latvia tried to distract Belgium but it didn't work. It was the 88th minute and it was going to be a tie. Well, that's what everyone thought. Belgium had the ball and was near the goal. Russia was at the middle of the goal, looking ready to defend anything Belgium put at him. It was almost the end of the game anyway, so Russia would go easy on her... right?

Belgium kicked the ball with all of her might. Russia was so close of blocking that. But he missed.

Belgium had won. There was no way that Russia could come back. And just like that the game ended. The Netherlands came to Belgium and said "Good Job."

"Thanks."

"Do you wanna celebrate? I mean you just won."

"Yea. But I wanna watch the Us vs. Portugal game too. So let's not get drunk."

So the Netherlands and Belgium had a drunk free party.

Next Chapter~ Us Vs. Portugal.


	12. America Vs Portugal

Authors Note~ So no Yellow/Red cards till 's knee injury is Cristiano Ronaldo's injury. He played during the match vs. ?

"I'm the Hero!" America ran and waved to his fans above, ready to play. Portugal was already at the field waiting silently for America to start the game. The hero, Alfred walked up to Portugal.

America said "Yo dude, since you lost to Germany, I expect the hero to win!"

Portugal sighed."You're already comparing yourself to Germany? You're going to lose on Thursday."

The hero said in his boastful voice "Well I'll win today!"

"Let see about that, America."

Portugal just took the ball and kicked with the little force he had. He scored. 1-0

Portugal wasn't playing his hardest. His knee was hurting really hard, and he could have taken the game off. But he didn't. He was playing as hard as he could even with the injury.

Half time was a flash. Portugal was sitting on a bench, and didn't even bother going to the locker room. That injury was going to drive him mad. America on the other had his fast food feast.

After half time Alfred kicked and scored. 1-1 Alfred played with the ball. He slowly advanced... and in the 81st minute he scored. 2-1.

"Portugal, there's no way you can win now. You suck at soccer, dude."

"It's football!"

"Soccer."

Portugal was getting irritatted. "football!"

"Soccer!"

"Goal."

"What do you mean goal? There's only 20 seconds in the maaaaaaaaaa-" America looked at his goal. There was a ball in it. 2-2

"Crap. Now it has to depend on Thursday. Crap."

"Ha! Now I will advance to the next stage if I win against Ghana! Which I will!"

America walked up to Portugal "Yo, Portugal."

"What is it America?"

"Want a drink? We can settle the score later. In the second round."

Portugal thought about it and eventually agreed.

Next Chapter ~Australia Vs. Spain(June 23rd)


	13. Australia Vs Spain

Australia Vs. Spain(June 23rd)

Authors Note~ Alright so no, Red/Yellow cards till necessary. Wy is Australia's sis. Review?

"Guess this is my last day of playing." Spain sighed as he walked to the field. Australia was telling Wy about his time during the cup. And bragging about winning. Which won't happen, anyway.

Spain and Australia talked for a while, wasting the clock because neither of the teams felt like playing. They both were going to get eliminated anyway. After they were done talking, the timer was in the 30 minute. Australia tried to kick for the goal! Spain took the ball and chucked it half way cross the field with his feet. Spain kicked and scored! 1-0.

At half time Australia talked to Wy, while Spain was thinking of what games to attend. He already picked most of Thursday's matches, especially America and Germany.

After halftime, Australia was focused on the ball. In just a moment he saw a cat, and immediately chased after it. Spain scored... and asked Australia if he was Greece in disguise. Apparently he wasn't. Spain could have sworn he saw cat-ears somewhere. 2-0

So Wy is cheering for Australia. And when he looked at Wy, Spain scored. 3-0

After the game, Prussia walked up to Spain from the stands. "Good job! But you won't be as awesome as me!"

Spain nodded. Next time he'd show his potential as former champion.

Next Chapter ~Netherlands Vs. Chile(June 23rd)


	14. Netherlands Vs Chile

Authors Note~ So, No Red/Yellow Cards. Hopefully I'll get up to date with the matches, hopefully by tomorrow. Can't wait for round 2 to start! Enjoy the Chapter!

Netherlands Vs. Chile(June 23rd)

"Yo, Chile. You ready to give it your all?"

Chile nodded. They were both good teams, and both defeated Spain. And they were both in the same division. When the game started, the Netherlands slowly kicked the ball forth. Chile did the same. To make it a good game (for the fans) start giving it your all after half time.

So it was 0-0 at half time. The Netherlands played with his bunny while Chile talked to his competitors, who lost... Spain and Australia.

In the 75th minute Netherlands ran up the field playing offense. Chile was waiting for him to try to score, which he would happily defend. And show his fans what back home. But while Chile was thinking, he saw a ball in his goal. Shoot.

But he could tie it up, right? There was enough time for that, right?

Chile really got nervous when the game was over, and extra time began. The Netherlands on the other hand looked really happy. He was gonna beat Chile, who was really crazy about the sport! (Not that the Netherlands wasn't really crazy about futball himself.)

Chile had the ball. So what went wrong? What made the Netherlands score?

The Netherlands took the ball from Chile out of nowhere. He and his bunny had ambushed Chile, stole the most important thing that he had and secured his win. 2-0.

"Good game, Netherlands."

"Were still going to see each other in the second round. So please, try not to sound like were not seeing eachother ever again."

"Sorry, Chile." The Netherlands scratched his head.

"So, Netherlands, you ready for the second round?"

"Nope. How about you?"

"Yea. I want to face each other in the finals. So you better make it there."

"Bring it on Chile!"

Next Chapter~Costa Rica Vs. England

Do you like this chapter? Review!


	15. Costa Rica Vs England

Authors Note- No red/yellow cards till necessary. This chapter was really fun to write cuz I kinda insulted one of my favorite fandoms. So, Review?

Costa Rica Vs. England (June 24th)

"Let's go play soccer, you Wanker!"

"Hey, hey Britain don't get mad! I'm coming!" Costa Rica was still in the locker room.

"Well you better come here now Costa Rica! The game's starting and were both playing!"

"Does your country take football this seriously?"

"We all take many things seriously."

"Like what? I want you to name 5 things right now of what you in the UK take seriously."

"We take Tea, Ironing, Gardening, And the BBC."

"You said 4 things."

"The BBC counts as two."

"BBC?"

"You Wanker. Don't you even know what the BBC is?"

"Its TV. But what do you take seriously on that channel? News?"

"That and sports. And two other shows."

"What shows? I think Americans were more into TV than you Brits."

"Not these two. There are fans in America but everyone in the UK watches it."

"So what shows are these?"

"Doctor Who and Sherlock."

"The show is called Doctor who? **Isn't it like Doctor OZ or something?**"

England started explaining about the doctor, a mad man with a British police box. Costa Rica looked really interested.

"You have an episode that I could watch? After the match, I mean."

England's face went from exited about his friend becoming a Whovian to a death stare." Costa Rica! The game! WE GOTTA GO!" England dragged Costa Rica to the field. They were both ready to play. But where were the fans? There was nobody in sight.

Britain saw the scoreboard and stood there. THE GAME WAS OVER! AND THEY DIDN'T GET TO PLAY A SECOND!

"So, I guess the game's over England. Can I have that first episode of Classic Who now?"

Costa Rica tapped England's shoulder. He would have reacted to that, but not today.

"England? You ok? Guess I'm going to have to ask you later."

England stared at the empty score board for the rest of the day.

Next Chapter-Italy Vs. Uruguay


	16. Italy Vs Uruguay

Authors Note ~ So No Yellow/Red cards till necessary. And Uruguay biting people is Luis Suarez. Review?

Italy Vs. Uruguay. (June 24)

"C'mon Romano, Lets beat that no-name country with our tomatoes~!"

"Yeah. Let's go get Uruguay!"

"And If we don't?"

"We won't! We have to win this!"

They both walked to the field. Uruguay was just standing there, ready to play.

Italy told Romano. "I'm scared. Uruguay looks so much like Britain."

"That doesn't matter. Anyway, your friends are rooting for you... right? I know Spain won't be cheering for me. He's too depressed that he lost."

"Yeah. Fine. I'll run during the game as fast as I can with my white flag!"

"That's my Italy!"

Uruguay said "Hey Italy, Hey Romano are you both ready to play? I'm not bragging but I feel like I'm going to win today." Uruguay felt like he wanted to bite someone. But he resisted the urge.

Romano said "Were gonna win so,**** you."

"Okay then. Lets settle this on the game and not words. Okay?"

Romano and Italy both nodded. Uruguay was so close to the goal that Italy was defending but Italy was so close to making Uruguay get a goal. Romano yelled at Italy for a couple minutes. Uruguay silently laughed.

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing... It's just that it's kinda close to half time... so do you want to resume playing until then?"

Italy and Romano nodded. At half time Italy was showing his soccer moves to Romano. He kept criticizing it because they were taught by that faggot Germany. At least he knew how to play soccer, unlike Japan. Japan sucks at playing soccer.

Uruguay spent his time training his stamina. He ran across the field. But he really wanted to bite someone right now.

After half time nothing really happened until the end. Italy was zoning out as usual because it was almost the end of the game. He was probably thinking about Pasta or something. And next thing he knew Romano tapped his hand and started crying.

"Italy that's it. We lost."

"We did?"

He tired to wipe his tears "Yea. You probably didn't see that goal did you..."

"Sorry. I tried defending it brother."

"Italy, this is our last game in this cup. Were out. At least we beat that England."

"Yea."

Germany and Japan ran down the stands wanting to see Italy. They were finally let into the field and were walking towards Italy when Romano screamed. Everyone looked at Romano and saw Uruguay biting his shoulder blade.

Germany was the first one to react "Vhat the hell?"

Romano said "What the **** Uruguay?"

Japan said "Are you a Vampire, like in those weird American movies?"

Uruguay let go of his grip on Romano. "Sorry guys. It's a bad habit. And Japan, do I look like a Vampire? I'm in the daylight." It was silent until Uruguay finally left with England. They partied somewhere.

After that Germany was the one to start the conversation. "Italy and Romano, I would like to congratulate you all for making it this far."

Romano said "We lost."

Japan said "At least you did better than me. You're third place in your division. I'm fourth in mine."

Romano nodded and wiped his tears. Italy said "Wanna walk home together?" Romano nodded

Italy and Romano walked home holding hands."Romano, next time were gonna do better!"

Next Chapter - Portugal Vs. Ghana


	17. Portugal Vs Ghana

Authors Note~ So I'm actually getting closer and closer up to date with the world cup! And I'll probably do every game from round 2. Review?

Portugal Vs. Ghana (June 26)

Portugal was not ready. There was no way Ghana could win, and if he did he wouldn't go to the second round. And Portugal would have to get 4 goals or more to beat America, and take his spot in the second round. But that was going to be hard.

Real Hard.

"Yo, Portugal! Ya ready?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You really want to show America... huh?"

"Yeah. How about you?"

"I probably won't make it. But hopefully you will! Not that I'm gonna let you score goals like that."

"Alright. LETS GO!"

"You don't have to yell like that."

Portugal had the ball. And Ghana was defending. Ghana stole the ball from Portugal and ran with it.

Portugal said "Ghana... where are you going? Don't you know that's...oh forget it." Ghana ran and kicked. And he looked at the scoreboard. Portugal ran to catch him... Ghana was about to fall. "Yo, Ghana you wanna wait till half time? You don't feel like yourself right now."

"Yeah. Who knew I would score in my own goal?"

"Yeah. We should wait till then."

So, they waited until after half time to resume the game. Portugal felt ready this time. He could win this! Hopefully. The next thing he knew, Ghana scored. 1-1

"Crap." Portugal so did not want to end this in a tie.

"Guess I'm back to myself!" Ghana really felt confident.

"Alright. Portugal, do you really wanna win this?"

"Yea. Ghana, would you let me get a goal?"

"If you don't score before the 80th minute I'll let you have one. How about that?"

"Fine."

Portugal spent the rest of his time trying to score, but Ghana defended each shot with ease. In the 80th minute Portugal scored thanks to what Ghana said.2-1.

Portugal knew that he lost, but he found good friends on the way.

Next Chapter~ America the Hero Vs. The mean Scary Doitsu~


	18. Germany Vs USA

Authors Note ~After this next chapter I'm finally up to date! No Yellow/Red Cards till necessary. And I think Germany might be a bit OOC. That's only for just the beginning. America's coach coached for Germany in the world Cup before.

America the Hero Vs. The mean Scary Doitsu~

"America. Are you prepared to lose? Because I will be advancing to the next round. Everyone's counting on me!"

"In your dreams." America kicked the ground as dirt came on Germany's jersey. He immediately wiped it off, being the neat freak that he was.

"It is on!"

America and Germany put their heads together like in those amine rivalry's. They were both ready to duke it out but neither made a move. The soccer ball was just there.

After a while the referee watching the game said "Are you going to play or what? I want to watch the Portugal Vs. Ghana game too."

"Yea, Ref? Were gonna start the game after half time. This is our rivalry stance."

"You two are rivals?"

"At soccer were rivals. Otherwise I would have used China to beat him! China I choose you!."

Out of nowhere China appeared ready to win. But unfortunately for him, he couldn't play in the cup. Which really sucked for him. During Half time, Prussia was yelling at Germany for not scoring yet. And China was telling America how to score.

Germany knew that America knew his tactics thanks to a coach that America had. But He will win. And he will Bake Kuchen!

So Half time breezed by. After that Germany seemed determined to really score. So he took possession of the ball and ran with it. America didn't see that coming. Alfred ran as fast as he could but thanks to all of that fast food, he couldn't run fast enough. And Germany scored. 1-0

And the rest of the game breezed by. America got super depressed at the end. But after he checked his Smartphone, he suddenly grinned.

"Yo Germany."

"Vhat is it America?"

"Be seeing ya in the finials."

"Vhat?" Germany turned on his smart phone and checked the Fifa app. The two that were going to the second round were Germany and America. Portugal didn't get enough points to beat him. "Well then America, see you there."

Prussia ,Italy and Japan did their Axis thing and then went to a maid cafe. (There very hard to find in Brazil.)

Next Chapter~ Round 2. Costa Rica Vs. Greece


	19. Costa Rica Vs Greece

Authors Note~ Round 2, Begins!

Round 2. Costa Rica Vs. Greece

So Greece really wanted to play with cats. Like really badly. And Costa Rica wanted to watch Doctor Who. Really Badly. So they both decided to waste time until after half time to play. Costa Rica was addicted to the show thanks to Britain.

After half time Greece was not going to let go of his cats. Costa Rica told him that we had enough time to play and now it was time to play soccer. Greece didn't want to play and urged Costa Rica to play by himself. Costa Rica then kicked, and scored. 1-0.

Costa Rica waited for Greece and he didn't get up until the 90th minute. What made him get up in the first place? Costa Rica really got mad that Greece wasn't fighting his spot in the second round when other countries would have actually used this spot. So Costa Rica kicked the ball at one of Greece's cats. And Then Greece got Mad.**Really Mad.**

Greece took the ball and kicked it from the sidelines where he was playing. Magically the ball went into the goal. 1-1. And now it was time for Extra time. Costa Rica just stood while Greece was playing with his cats, shocked that he scored. And Greece was still playing with his cats. After the time was all used up was the Penalty kicks were next. Greece finially moved to his goal line ready to defend with his cats. Costa Rica scored. 1-0

Greece scored.1-1

Costa Rica kicked again.2-1

Greece kicked again.2-2

Costa Rica kicked, hoping that Greece wouldn't get another one in. 3-2

Greece got that one in. 3-3.

Crap. Now he would have to get this one in too. And the next one, as well. 4-3.

Greece was talking to his cats who apparently wanted to kick the ball. So the cat kicked. And the ball went slowly down to the goal area when Costa Rica blocked it. HA! 4-3.

Now Costa just had to get this one in. So he kicked with all of his might. And the next thing he knew, he was at a bar with Australia and Wy.

Costa Rica said "What just happened?"

Australia said "Don't you remember, Mate? You won against Greece. So were partying."

Costa Rica was stunned "We are?"

"Yea. Its hard to win in the second round, and every win is a party. So good luck in your next game!"

"Thanks, Australia."

Next Chapter- Germany Vs. Algeria.


	20. Germany Vs Algeria

Authors Note~ Ramadan Mubarak Everyone!(I know I'm late on this.) Algeria's a mostly Muslim country and since they were facing Germany during the month of Ramadan some of the players decided to fast. I took Algeria from a fan-made character on DevianArt. (Check it out.) As for the 1982 world cup thing I keep referring to in this chapter Algeria beat West Germany 2-1.

Germany Vs. Algeria.

So Ludwig thought this was going to be a hard game. Algeria had so much to fight for and since it was the last country left in Africa, there was even more at stake. Algeria was a good team. Good was a understatement compared to Portugal's team. Algeria was a awesome team, and a great competitor during this match. Maybe because he had some ties to settle for what happened during the 1982 world cup.

Algeria came over to Germany when the game started. "Germany. I expect this to be a good game, but I think you're going to win."

Germany frowned. His best opponent during this cup is saying that he was going to win? "Algeria. Why do you think that?"

"You see... I'm not going to be playing my all."

"Vhat for?"

"I'm fasting. But I will try my best."

"Hmm. Alright. But then we'll hold off the game until half-time then."

"What for Germany? I can play now."

"It's for the best."

"Don't tell me this is for what happened during the 1982 world cup is it?"

Germany suddenly nodded with a grin on his face. Algeria was so slow on things.

"Germany, that was ages ago!"

"I still consider you as my rival."

"Then I will live up to those expectations."

Nothing really happened during half-time except the fact that they were rivals now. And their Rivalry got bigger and bigger until 90 minutes were used up. During the 92nd minute Germany had the ball. Algeria defending the goal. And Doitsu kicked. And scored. 1-0.

Algeria needed to score. But when was the right opportunity?

Time was running out. Germany had the ball. And scored again. 2-0.

But Algeria had extra time on his side. There was only a little bit, but it was enough to get to Germany's side of the field and score. And that's what Algeria did. He scored. And that was the end of the game. 2-1 Germany.

Next Chapter~ France Vs. Nigeria. (I felt like publishing this chapter first.)


	21. France Vs Nigeria

Authors Note~ I know, I know. Germany Vs. Algeria didn't happen until this match was over. But I really felt like writing that chapter first. And the entire part about Nigeria and Britain is because Nigeria won its independence from Britain.

France Vs. Nigeria.

Nigeria was ready to beat France. France thought the opposite of that. He was going to win and face Germany. And then win against him! And then just walk his way to the finials and beat Argentina, Honhonhon.

Nigeria walked up to France. "If I win, you will come and root for me in all of my world cup games in 2018."

France said "Hohoho! If I win you will take my photo shoot at the Eiffel Tower!"

Nigeria said "If I win, you'll annoy Britain for the rest of your life!"

"If I win..." And those two were telling each other threats until after half time.

After all the threats... the game finally started. France had the ball and was playing with it. Nigeria couldn't catch up. He kept wailing "Can't I have the ball now, France? C'mon give it to me!"

France waited until he was near enough and had a clear shot at goal. And he kicked when Nigeria stopped annoying him. After that Nigeria had the ball. He tried to do what France did but failed Epically. France went to steal the ball from Nigeria but he was running towards his own goal! France yelled "Nigeria, you ok?"

Nigeria didn't hear him. He thought that he was going to tie the game. And they would have to do penalty shots. But that wasn't the case. Nigeria kicked and scored... for France. He had scored a goal, yes but in his own goal! The end of the game was seconds away and Nigeria was nowhere to be seen. He chickened out on France's photo shoot.

Lesson Learned - Don't bet with

Next Chapter ~ Vs. Argentina.


	22. Switzerland Vs Argentina

Authors Note~ So after this Chapter I'm gonna do America Vs. Belgium and hopefully after that I'll post the game France Vs. Germany right after it just happened. I took Argentina from the Hetalia-Fan made wiki. The character belongs to their owners.

Switzerland Vs. Argentina.

So Switzerland was ready. He was getting a bit more visitors than last year, and that was because of him going to the second round. He still bought cheap things though. Argentina was ready too. He was sooooo going to brag about this on Facebook. That's cuz he was the star player. Everyone wanted to learn how he plays forward and put it as an addition to its team.

"Yo, Switzerland. You prepared to lose?"

"Excuse me? I plan to make money!"

"You can make money by losing."

Switzerland said " Why you little-"

"Let's settle this by playing."

"Fine."

Argentina had the ball. He started playing with the ball. And Switzerland couldn't steal the ball, because he was terrible at defense. Argentina played with the ball until half-time. Switzerland kept yelling that it wasn't fair that he had the ball the entire time.

After that "game" they went back to playing again. Switzerland now had the ball and was trying to copy what Argentina did before. And then he would win during penalty kicks! While thinking of being rich, Argentina stole the ball. And next thing Switzerland knew was that he lost. 1-0.

"Told Ya Switz! I'm gonna post this on face book!"

He sighed. Next time he would beat everyone and soar into the finials. And make alot of cash.


	23. Belgium Vs USA

Authors Note~ Happy 4th of July to everyone!

And I totally forgot about Canada. Happy belated Canada day!

Belgium Vs. America

"Yo, Belgium ready to lose?"

"Stop with the threats America! At least I trained with my brother, Netherlands!"

"I trained with England back when I was a kid!"

" England lost!"

And they talked about disgracing England until after full-time. England wanted to talk about America's strategy but he overheard what they were talking about. England left the stadium after that murmuring about Wanker to himself. He didn't need to see America play anyway.

After that, Extra time began. Belgium had the ball. And Belgium was kicking slowly across the field. And as she made her way there she kicked. And she scored! 1-0

America needed to tie it up. His country had never been this excited for soccer like this. He was getting more money than the MLS themselves! So he just had to stand a chance!

And Belgium scored again. 2-0

There was still enough time to eat that hamburger and score a goal... right?

Time was running out... FAST. He needed to score now. There was no way Alfred could win, but at least stand a chance. There goes what he said to Germany about going to the finials. And Alfred scored. 2-1.

"HA HA YES! I WIN! TAKE THAT HERO!"

America didn't say a word walking out of the stadium. He went to a bar and drank his night away. He did good in Brazil, and next time he could expect more of himself next time.

Next Chapter~ Germany Vs. France.


	24. France Vs Germany

Authors Note~ Hey Everyone!Alright, I guess you all want an explanation of why I haven't updated in forever. This chapter was really hard to write and I totally think I made France and Germany extremely OOC. And I was really busy watching FIFA,Trinity Blood and Trigun. (Too bad there's no crossovers of that) And on a side note I bought these really cool shirts at Mandees. They had these T-Shirts that said I love and the country's name on it. I bought a England and France one. I'm going to buy a Canada one later. I couldn't find a Germany one though...

I love these Reviews! Keep them coming!

Olympusseriesisawesome- I'm thinking about what to write in that chapter. Expect the chapter out in about 3-4 days.

Alright then~ Enjoy the Chapter!

France Vs. Germany

"Hohonhonhonhonhon Germany, you don't stand a chance against me!"

"Is that so? Because you've lost a lot in the recent world cups."

"Shut up!"

"Exactly."

They started playing. Germany had the ball and was blitzing through the field, like it was practice. France was defending the goal because he'd seen footage of how Germany usually scores. But a pretty girl passed by. And France lost his concentration. Germany kicked... and scored!

France complained to the referee until half-time that he was distracted by a pretty Brazilian lady. He didn't take it.

During Half-Time Britain and France teamed up and kept on hitting Italy. Germany had to stop it.

During the end of the game...France thought to himself... What if Germany was right? He fell into a pit of despair. And France suddenly collapsed. He couldn't win anyway. He had always tainted his country's honor in every world cup... disappointing his fans every time.

The clock ticked. And Germany ran to Prussia who was holding a German flag with a big grin on his face.

England rushed out of the stands... hoping that obnoxious France was ok.

England ran to France."France? Are you ok?"

France woke up from his yearlong sleep."What just happened?"

"You collapsed."

"I did? Honhonhon... who won?"

"Look at the scoreboard yourself."

France looked around. And saw the horrifying score. Germany was nowhere to be in sight. France sighed. At least he made it this far, though. Next time he would beat the quarter finals! And he would so show that Germany and take all of his girls!

Next Chapter-Costa Rica vs. Netherlands!


	25. Costa Rica Vs Netherlands

Authors Note~ Alright. So the world cup is coming to an end. And I have to catch up with the matches. And I'm nowhere near done.(Not that I have a deadline or anything...) Oh well. I'm gonna get a cover photo for this story. Anyway~ as we all know thanks to that Wanker Britian Costa Rica is obsessed with Doctor Who.

Keep these Reviews coming~! Love to see so many people loving the story~! As I always say Enjoy the chapter~!

Costa Rica Vs. Netherlands

"Costa. You ready?"

"I will not taint my pride in this round. I will make it to the finials!"

"You shure bout that?"

"Yea. Y'know, how about if you don't make it to the finials?"

"Your referencing to something."

"My sis, Belgium, she lost."

"To who, exactly? Sorry, I haven't been paying attention recently."

"Then what have you been doing?"

"Well I've been training."

"That you forgot the rest of your opponents?"

"Um... Netherlands?"

"Yea, what is it?"

"While we were talking..."

"What is it Costa?"

"Look at the time." They ran out of time! It was time for the penalty shots!

"No... what?"

"I know."

"How can that be? How fast is a game in a referee's eyes?"

Costa Rica who was thinking about Doctor Who thanks to Britian and the Netherlands.

"Anyway you ready to kick?"

"Yea."

"Alrighty then... Guess I'll go first!" Costa Rica kicked... AND SCORED!

"My turn." 1-1

"This is alot of pressure... y'know." Costa Rica kicked... And missed! He put his hands to his face in horror. Now the Netherlands could win... all because of that one shot. 1-1

"Alright! An advantage for me!"2-1

"I'm not finished yet Y'know." 2-2

"Well you should be!"3-2

"This isn't over yet!" 3-3

" And... now I know you're not going to get this one!" 4-3

"Is that so? Well fine then. At least I know that I tried my best!" Costa Rica tried to kick... but messed up his form, due to Britain and his show. That show was too interesting~! At least now he had 4 more years to train, and 4 more years to catch up on Doctor Who. He sighed. "Well this year was a great run~!"

The Netherlands said "I can so take Argentina on now!"

Next Chapter~ THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR... BRAZIL VS. GERMANY.


	26. Germany Vs Brazil

Authors Note~ Alright.I DID IT! THIS IS THE CHAPTER THAT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! I took Brazil from the Hetalia fan-made wiki. Go check them out. Great stuff there. As I say all the time... Enjoy the chapter~!

Germany Vs. Brazil

Germany walked up to Brazil who was laying in the grass in the middle of the field."Oi. Brazil."

Brazil looked hurt."Hmmmm? What is it you big jerk?"

"Jerk? What did I do to you?"

"You beat Portugal!"

"This is soccer. We played a fair game. You should too considering where playing in your country."

"I know that, but can you lose?" Germany's face went blank. "Vhat?"

"Sorry. I really wanna face Argentina. If they do make it to the finials and I don't... that's not going to be good for the fans."

"You're not on good terms with Argentina? I haven't hung around you much... but you two seem to be good friends..."

"He's an annoying little pest at times like these!"

"Is that so?" Germany sighed. "I can relate."

"Were good friends like you said before... but when it comes to soccer... were rivals. He'd never cheer for me in any match."

The referee at the field yelled at both of them. They just started the clock and the ball was just sitting there! Immediately Germany took the ball and ran for his life. He knew the Brazilians were a great opponent. He kicked... and scored! 1-0

Brazil sighed "Ugh. That's gonna burn."

Germany had the ball again. And kicked. And scored! 2-0

Was he this bad? 3-0

Germany sighed. 4-0

There was tons of time to catch up... but still... It was only 29 minutes into the game...

Was this the legendary Brazil? Maybe the weather had something to do with Brazil not playing his best. Like when he faced Algeria he wasn't doing his best either. But that's a different thing entirely. He was fasting unlike Brazil.

Germany walked up to Brazil who looked like he was going to faint of shock. He wasn't playing any defense at all!"Brazil."

"What Germany?"

"Let's wait till half-time."

"What's this for, Germany? You going easy on me?"

"No. You're not playing any defense. Do you really think you can beat Argentina like that?"

"I can beat Argentina! My fans are depending on me!"

"Just catch a break. You need it." They waited till half time. Prussia was talking to Germany about his next opponents and their style. After all he was the coach of Germany. Brazil kept looking at the scoreboard in a state of shock.

So after half time... it was back to action. Germany had the ball... and guess what happened? He scored! 6-Nil!

Prussia walked up to Germany and kept telling him that he wanted to see one more goal. 7-0 would be awesome. And the best part is that Brazil is a feared team around the world. So the opponent would so fear him! And Germany did what Prussia asked. 7-Nil!

The Brazilian fans were crying. There was no way Brazil was going to walk out of this now.

Brazil thought to himself... Hey... I can get one goal... right? Then it wouldn't look that bad... right?

Brazil had the ball... and slowly advanced through the field. Germany was nowhere on the field. And just like that Brazil scored! 1-0

He saw the rest of the time tick by. Brazil sighed. "Well, I guess I'm going for third place... now. It's a shame that I lost. But third place isn't that bad! I at least hope Argentina loses to that Netherlands..."

Speaking of Argentina he was secretly taking pictures of his best friend crying and posting them on Face book.

As for our shining Doitsu Ludwig, he was busy drinking away with Prussia. Italy and Japan went too... but they baked Kuchen for this special event. Their best friend was going to the finals!

Next Chapter ~ Netherlands Vs. Argentina


	27. Argentina Vs Netherlands

Authors Note~ Like the new cover photo? Thought so. Now since the world cup's slowly coming to an end I decided to take fan requests. They can even be countries that aren't in the world cup like Canada. So gimme a request~! Enjoy the Chapter~!

Argentina Vs. The Netherlands"

Yo, Argentina, you ready to lose?"

"Because that my best friend lost you expect me to lose?" Argentina was scrolling through his phone... getting tons of likes for the pics that he posted.

"It's right before a big game... and your scrolling on your phone. Why not live a little?"

"I live a lot!"

"Then have you played with a bunny before?"

Argentina had only seen bunnies. He was too scared to go near them."No..."

"Then let's go!"

So until full-extra-time they played with bunnies.

"Wow, Netherlands that was so much fun!"

"Yea. But now we have to kick for who gets the finials and third place."

Argentina kicked the ball like any forward would."I'll win!" 1-0

"You only got that because the world knows you as a forward." Netherlands kicked... and the ball missed. By a longshot. This might be the mistake that cost the game.

Argentina has the advantage "Ha! You'll never beat me Netherlands!" 2-0

"Alright. Guess I messed up again. But you have to mess up sooner or later!" 2-1

" I can still make a comeback if you miss!" 3-1

"You don't have to win, Y'know. There's still third place" 3-2

" Nobody goes to that game!"

Argentina had to get this one in. Then he would face Germany. So he changed his footing and closed his eyes. He kicked and the next thing he knew was everyone from the stands hugging him as he was carried out of the stadium. He did see Netherlands crying though. Oh well. He would totally beat that brat Brazil.

Next Chapter~ Brazil Vs. Netherlands.


	28. Brazil Vs The Netherlands

Authors Note~ So as I said before... I will be taking fan-requests for games to write. Anyone wanna gimme a request? ANYONE?

So the part about Russia and Qatar refers to the places the World Cup will be hosted next. Russia's in 2018 and Qatar's in 2022.

Third Place-Netherlands vs. Brazil

Netherlands walked up to the stadium and saw Brazil crying. This wasn't good."Brazil, you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Nobody expected what happened yesterday. Right?"

"Yea. Who knew it would be 7-1?"

"Anyway, do you want Argentina to win?"

"No way! He's my biggest enemy when it comes to soccer!"

"He is?" The Netherlands didn't hang around Brazil and Argentina but they seemed like good friends.

"Yea. So now can we play?"

"Fine. Bring it on!"

The Netherlands quickly took the ball and in a flash scored! 1-0

And Again! 2-0

Brazil sighed. This was not going to happen again. Brazil had the ball and was slowly going down the field. And by the time he got to where the Netherlands was it was was not good for Brazil.

Brazil walked up to the Netherlands and said "So Netherlands, you looking forward to Russia?"

"No."

"? Why not?"

The Netherlands started playing with his scarf."He tries to copy my scarf."

"He does?"

"Yea. That's why we don't talk much."

"Hmm. How about Qatar?"

"That's in 2022 right?"

"Yea."

"That's a long time from now."

"That's more time to plan strategies!"

"I might look forward to it. Depends who I face."

Half time was over, but they were in no mood to play. The 2 losers continued their conversation. Time was running out and the Netherlands decided to give it a shot from the bench. Not that Brazil noticed anyway. And there it was! 3-0!

Brazil yawned feeling a bit dizzy."I let you have that goal."

"Guess you did."

"Next time we meet, I am so going to win!"

"Is that so?"

Brazil nodded.

"Anyway, Brazil wanna go round Rio? You know this place well so can you show me some good places to eat? I'm hungry."

"Umm... sure!"

Brazil and the Netherlands walked out of there like a boss and strolled around Rio. They met a lot of their fans on the way and then strolled into a bar. They drank their worries of the past away, and looked towards the future!

Next Chapter~ Finials-Germany Vs. Argentina


	29. Germany Vs Argentina

Authors Note~ So, for once in my life I didn't feel like wearing my Sergio Aguero jersey.(OMG AN AMERICAN WHO HAS A SOCCER JERSEY. I KNOW.) Probably because I was rooting for Germany. If you don't know who Sergio Aguero is he plays for Argentina. This is a full-blown chapter, meaning that I put my all into this. From before the game to after.

So... where was I before... ANYBODY WANT A FAN-REQUEST FOR A GAME? GIMME!(It's for my 100 one shots challenge. I currently have 33. This story is just a pile of one-shots.) Which hopefully I'll complete the challenge I set for myself. About that... I won't label this completed. If anyone gives me a request. Currently I have none. SO PLEASE GIMME A REQUEST!

This is all info that I made refrences to during the game -For those that don't know Joachim Low is Germany's coach. And America's coach this year was Jurgen Klinsmann. He coached Germany in 2006. Which was the same year that Germany held the world cup. They won 3rd place in 2006. And Italy won that year.(Just a tid-bit of info.) And Fifa players sponsor kids and Fifa plays both countries anthems before the game starts. The part that Germany gets hurt. A lot was a player that I think should have gotten the award for most treated during a world cup, Bastian Schweinsteiger. And Argentina's coach is Alejandro Sabella. As in the other chapters Fifa 2018 is hosted in Russia and 2022 is in Qatar. The Russian streaker part was You Tuber Vitaly Zdorovetskiy. Lionel Messi received the golden ball award.

So as usual I'll say my trademark catchphrase~ Enjoy the chapter~!

Germany Vs. Argentina

Prussia was running out of the locker room wearing a white jersey with a bold red stripe screaming "I'm awesome!"

Germany sighed, walking to the middle of the field. The game wasn't going to start in a while, but being the neat freak he was he wanted to be there extra early to see that the field was clean. His older brother, Prussia was coaching, not playing. Just like Joachim Low. He was the main coach, Prussia was moral and emotional support. But then why was Jurgen Klinsmann and America there? That was a question to answer another day.

Argentina patted Germany's back. "Germany. You ready?"

"The game doesn't start for another hour, Argentina. So what are you doing here?"

"Practicing. And making sure you don't bribe anyone."

"Vhat?Why would I bribe a referee?"

"Then why would you come on the field this early?"

He couldn't tell Argentina the real reason."To look at the fans."

"Is that the real reason?"

"I guess."

"Well I'll be on my bench on Face book. So see ya!" Argentina walked away and took out his smart-phone.

Germany sighed. Every team he looked as a great opponent was a great disappointment. So was Argentina going to be a disappointment? Only time could tell. He looked at the stadium seeing all the countries on one side or another. There were a lot of Argentina fans. And only a few German fans.

Ludwig looked at the German fans trying to see if he could recognize any. In a row near the concession stands he saw Italy and Japan. And guess who was sitting next to them? Austria. Ludwig quickly turned around to the Argentine fans. He squinted trying to make out the faces that he saw. He finally recognized England who was really in the Fifa mood. After staring at the fans... the game was going to start in 10 minutes!

Germany ran to the locker room while the Argentina anthem was playing. He had to get the kid he was sponsoring and tell Prussia to get the flag! He ran through the locker room, not finding the slightest bit of noise. Where was this kid? Ludwig realized. Maybe he was already on the field! He ran to the field, hoping that the Argentine anthem wasn't done yet. He found the kid who was talking to Prussia. Ludwig ran to Prussia and said "Sorry. I couldn't find you." He was not going to lose his cool today. The Argentine anthem ended and Ludwig, Prussia and the kid walked to the center of the field. Prussia laid the flag on the grass where the Argentine flag was previously at. They sang the German national anthem with pride. And shed a couple of manly tears too.

The kid said to Ludwig "The entire country's counting on you."

Ludwig nodded. And then Ludwig said "Thanks."

The kid ran off to the sidelines along with Prussia. Apparently Prussia taught the kid with a couple of tricks, because when they ran off the fields they both yelled to the top of their lungs "I'M AWSOME!"

So Ludwig and Argentina were at it. Germany playing offense and Argentina playing defense. So few chances to score. At one moment they were at one side, and another the other side. Nobody looked like they were going to score. Now it was 29' minutes in and Argentina had the ball. He was nearing towards Germany's goal. But Argentina lost his footing and Germany got kicked in the face. His face started bleeding and he took three minutes getting treated and went back to the game. Now Argentina had the ball and was close to the goal. He kicked... and the ball went in the goal! Argentina ran across the field, seeing his fans rejoice... but then suddenly sit down. What caused that?

But then Argentina saw the last thing he wanted to see. A referee having a flag in the air. Argentina sighed. That was a good shot though, but it was completely off sides. Apparently from what his coach Alejandro Sabella said, the flag had been up before he scored the goal.

Guess that was it till after half time. Argentina talked Germany who was fully into the game to take a break.

"So... Germany. You ready for 2018? "

"That's in Russia right?"

"Yea. Me and Brazil want to face off against each other."

"I heard from Brazil that you are good rivals when it comes to soccer."

"Yea, we are. But aren't you and Italy good rivals too?"

"Italy really doesn't do much to support the team. He's only good at defending goals. It's mostly Romano that gets the work done on the field."

"You're not friends with Romano?"

"He thinks I'm a ****head."

"Oh. Then Germany, you ready for 2022?"

"I won't be hosting the world cup in a while so I guess I am ready for 2022. Anyway Argentina isn't that going to be held in Qatar?"

"Yea. That means worse heat than this."

"Guess you're not used to the heat here, huh? Qatar's going to be a bit hotter than this."

"Yea. So Argentina, what are you going to do if you win the world cup? You're already successful as it is."

"I'm mostly going to use it for hope. So next time we can win it again! Anyway Germany I heard you built a training camp here in Brazil. Do you think you're going to win?"

"Hmm. As a matter of fact I did built a training camp. It helped and I'm here where I am now. I expect to win the world cup."

"Only time will tell."

By then the main game and half of extra time was over. The only thing that was interesting was a Russian streaker running down the field. But, Now it all had to depend on the extra-extra-time. And if necessary penalty shots.

They were back to playing. And time was running out fast. Germany sighed .He so did not want to rely on extra-time. And Prussia and everyone on the bench was getting nervous too. Really nervous. So now Germany had the ball and was slowly walking down the field. He saw Argentina at the middle of the goal, ready to defend. So he thought ... he could strike from the side and end this game. And that's what Ludwig did. He ran to the side... and changed his footing that Argentina would go to the other side. And Germany kicked... and scored!

The rest of the time flashed by like seconds for Germany, the next thing he knew he was receiving medals. Him and Prussia were celebrating by holding the trophy. To think they were champions of the world! Argentina wasn't seen since he received the golden ball award. Italy and Japan ran to Germany and Prussia. They both said "Congratulations ,Doitsu!"

"Thanks, Guys!"

So, Prussia and the rest of the axis gang drank up at a local Brazilian brewery. This world cup has been one of the best, and the next one brings more competition to come!

Next Chapter~ Fan Requests!


End file.
